Two is Better Than One
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: My mouth was still open from the sight I just witnessed… who ever knew Clare would ever do… THAT? But, her alone won't do, I might as well help her finish what she started.


Disclaimer: Degrassi does NOT belong to me, only this story!

A/N: This story was awkwardly suggested by BOTH Brook3 XD and caribbeangirl94. So, I hope you guys enjoy it! Because this little one-shot is going to be pretty sexy :D Anyway, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Two is Better Than One

Summary: My mouth was still open from the sight I just witnessed… who ever knew Clare would ever do… THAT? But, her alone won't do, I might as well help her finish what she started.

* * *

"Dammit… why did Eli have to leave… especially now." Clare whined. She clenched and rubbed her legs together, trying to ease the uncomfortable tension between her legs. She whimpered and got up from the couch, and walked upstairs to her room. Clare leaned against her door once she shut it. She bit down her bottom lip and hesitantly reached down between her legs, and felt how drenched her panties were.

Clare moaned and absentmindedly started to rub that place there. She moaned again, and breathed heavily, sliding down the door. Clare spread her legs slightly, and moved her shorts and panties to the side. She whimpered as she gently rubbed her clit, which was sensitive to her touch, and swollen. Clare's lips parted wider, and she let out a sexy little moan. She inserted her middle finger inside her tight wet hole, and thrust it in and out.

"Ohh…" Clare moaned.

The feeling wasn't the same as the way Eli did it to her, but it still came close. Clare inserted her index finger and plunged them in and out as her free hand moved under her shirt, and cupped her breast, massaging it, while her thumb and forefinger teased her already erect nipple.

"Ahh!"

Her fingers moved steadily in and out of her, while she squeezed her breast, occasionally tugging on her nipple.

.

.

"God dammit, my phone must still be at Clare's house." I muttered. I sighed heavily and made a quick U-turn back to Clare's place. I practically sped down the road, and soon arrived at Clare's house. I turned the ignition off, and climbed out of Morty. I walked to the front door, and knocked on it a few times. I didn't get a response. I grabbed the door handle and twisted the knob, surprisingly the door was unlocked.

I stepped inside and looked around, finding that the living room was empty. I walked around trying to find my phone.

"Where is it?" I muttered.

Once I finished checking downstairs, I walked upstairs and headed to Clare's room. I grabbed the handle and opened the door, my eyes grew wide.

On the bed…

Was Clare…With her fingers inside her shorts, and her hand inside her shirt? Just from this sight, my pants already became tight.

"C-Clare?" I asked. She shot up from the bed and pulled her hand out from her shorts and t-shirt. Her face turned red, her body became flushed as well. She opened and closed her mouth.

"Eli what are you doing here!" She screamed. I clenched the doorknob and tried to find the words to answer to that. Clare blushed and she grabbed the bed sheets and hid under them. Clearly, she was embarrassed. I stood in the doorway; my mouth was still open from the sight I just witnessed… I cleared my throat and walked to her bed. I sat down next to her, and pulled the sheets off her. Clare's eyes met mine and she blushed even deeper.

I whispered, "Clare that was so fucking hot."

She whimpered and turned her head to the side. I removed the sheet, and dropped it to the floor. I ran my hand up her inner thigh, and leaned down.

"I think you should finish what you've started." Clare swallowed hard. I grabbed her hand and placed it back between her legs. Clare licked her bottom lip and I slowly pulled her shorts and panties down. Clare bit her bottom lip and she hesitantly started to rub her clit in a slow lazy circle. I grazed my fingertips up her thighs, and ghost my middle and index finger over her drenched hole.

Slowly, I moved them inside.

"Ahh, ohh." Clare moaned. As Clare rubbed her clit, my fingers moved in and out of her. I watched her hand move up her shirt, and I pulled it up, and watched her hand squeeze and grope her breast, her fingers teased her nipple. I leaned down and latched my teeth on her neglected nipple; she moaned as I swirled and flicked my tongue over her nipple before I sucked and chewed greedily on it.

"E-Eli, oh my god. Oh god!" Clare whimpered. I smirked and plunged my fingers in and out of her pussy faster and harder while she continued to rub her clit, faster than before. Her hips lifted up, and I pushed my fingers deeper inside her, moving them slowly over her g-spot.

I sucked and tugged on her nipple between my teeth as her hand squeezed her breast harder. Clare moaned, "Eli! Oh Eli, ahh!" I moved my fingers over her g-spot fast, and moved my lips up to her neck, biting the soft skin there. I moved my lips up to her ear and moaned in her ear, knowing how much Clare enjoys it. I moaned faster, and whispered how much I wanted to fuck her, while I plunged my fingers in and out of her. Clare moaned in response and I moved them faster, as I felt her walls clench around my fingers.

"AH!" Clare's back arched off her bed and I slowly pulled my fingers out, bringing them up to my lips. I sucked them clean .

"That was… really really… amazing." Clare breathed.

"Well, of course Clare, two is better than one." I said before I kissed her.

Clare turned to me and her hand moved up my thigh, and I stiffened when she grabbed my cock, which was hard behind my pants. She whispered, "Two is better than one eh? Would you want me to take care of this? Or would you want me to walk in on you jerking off?" I moaned from her words.

"Depends, will you finish this time?"

"Of course I will."

"Well good, now get started."

End!

* * *

I will do a side story before you guys start asking XD Reviews? I'm sorry it was so short!

Good bye for now :P


End file.
